hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Boil Hot Water♪
Let's Boil Hot Water (お湯をひとわかししよう♪ O-yu wo hito-wakashi shiyou♪) is the first image song for the character North Italy in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa, in the voice of North Italy. Lyrics Kanji= (ねぇ俺の気持ち・・・聞いてくれる？ 俺、すっごく・・・すっごく好きなんだ・・・ パスタがぁ！) 俺は　パスタが　大好きさ 言われなくたって　わかるって？ でもね　何度も　言いたいんだ だって　本当に　好きだから この世界は　とっておきの 粉と水で　できている！ ぼんやり　空を　眺めたら ぽっかり　浮かぶ　マカロニ ゆっくり　味わう　しあわせ さあ、お湯をひとわかししよう♪ (ちょっと疲れたらさ、軽くパスタでも食べてのんびりしようよー) 俺の　元気の　源 デュラム　セモリナ　100％ 嫌なこと　あっても　気にしない 明日への　パワー　200％ トマト箱の妖精は （やぁ！　ぼくはトマト箱の妖精だよ！） 泣きのソースに変身だ 晴れたら　会いに　行こう 想いが　重なる　ラビオリ 君の笑顔が　見たいから さあ、お湯をひとわかししよう♪ 二人で　空を　眺めたら 夜空に　輝く　ステッリーネ 満天の星に　かこまれて さあ、お湯をひとわかししよう♪ パスタパスタパスタパスタパスタ… |-| Romaji= ("Nee, ore no kimochi...kiite kureru? Ore, suggoku...suggoku suki nanda... Pasuta ga!") Ore wa pasuta ga daisuki sa! Iwarenakutatte wakarutte? Demo ne nandomo iitainda Datte hontou ni suki dakara Kono sekai wa totteoki no Kona to mizu de dekite　iru! Bon'yari sora wo nagametara Pokkari ukabu makaroni Yukkuri ajiwau shiawase, Saa o-yu wo hito wakashi shiyou! "Chotto tsukaretara sa, karuku pasuta demo tabete nonbiri shiyou yo~" Ore no genki no minamoto Dyuramu semorina hyaku paasento Iyana koto atte mo, ki ni shinai Asu e no pawaa ni-hyaku paasento Tomato bako no yousei wa ("Yaa! Boku wa tomato bako no yousei da yo!") Naki no soosu ni henshin da Haretara ai ni ikou, Omoi ga kasanaru rabiori Kimi no egao ga mitai kara, Saa o-yu wo hito wakashi shiyou! Futari de sora wo nagametara, Yozora ni kagayaku suterriine Manten no hoshi ni kakomarete, Saa o-yu wo hito wakashi shiyou! Pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta Pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta Pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta, pasuta... iyei! |-| English= ("Hey, this feeling inside me... you'll listen to me, won't you? To my huge... HUGE love... For pasta!") I love pasta, you see! Can't you understand what I'm saying? But I want to say it over and over Just because I really love it! The world is made of precious flour and water! When I look up to the empty sky, I see lightly floating macaroni The happiness of slowly savoring the taste... Come on, let's boil hot water! "I'm a little tired, I'll relax by eating some pasta~" The source of my energy Durum semolina 100% If I'm not feeling well, I don't worry about it Tomorrow I'll power up 200% A tomato box fairy will ("Wha!!! I'm a tomato box fairy!!!") Transform those tears into sauce! When it stops raining I go see my friend, And pile up memories with ravioli Since I want to see your smiling face... Come on, let's boil hot water! When the two of us gaze at the sky, We see stelline glittering in the night sky Encircle the perfect star... Come on, let's boil hot water! Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta... yay! |-| Italian= ("Ehi, questo sentimento dentro me... mi ascolterai, vero? Il mio immenso... IMMENSO amore... Per la pasta!") Amo la pasta, si vede! Non riesci a capire quello che sto dicendo? Ma voglio dirlo ancora e ancora Solo perché l'amo davvero! Il mondo è fatto di Preziosa farina ed acqua! Quando guardo su verso il cielo vuoto, vedo maccheroni fluttuare lievemente La felicità dell'assaporarne lentamente il sapore... Dai, facciamo bollire l'acqua calda! "Sono un po' stanco, mi rilasserò mangiando della pasta~" La fonte della mia energia Semola 100% Se non mi sento bene, non me ne preoccupo Domani mi caricherò al 200%! Una scatola di pomodori fatata ("Wha! Sono una scatola di pomodori fatata!!!") Trasformerà quelle lacrime in un sugo! Quando smette di piovere vado a trovare il mio amico, e accumulo ricordi con i ravioli Da tempo voglio vedere il tuo volto sorridente... Dai, facciamo bollire l'acqua calda! Quando noi due guardiamo il cielo, vediamo le stelline luccicare nel cielo notturno Circonda la stella perfetta... Dai, facciamo bollire l'acqua calda! Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta Pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta, pasta... yei! Album This song was released on March 25, 2009, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.1- Italy, and it is the first track. Also on the album is The Delicious☆Tomato Song. This song is also the first track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs